This invention relates to a two piece binding referred to as a snow ski binding, which allows skiing with but the use of a single ski. Further, it enables people who are somewhat incapacitated to ski as well, and usually better, than the normal skier using two skis. Use of the present binding on a single ski greatly facilitates teaching of edge control especially helpful to beginners having difficulty understanding the technique of edge control